


Prejudices

by CherryNinja



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argis is more than disappointed when he discovers that his new Thane is an Altmer. He really doesn’t like those snotty High Elves and his new Thane probably isn’t any better. But maybe you shouldn’t always judge a book by its cover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prejudices

**Author's Note:**

> After the two rather light hearted stories about my Dunmer, I wanted something with a bit more drama and feelings. This story is about Argis the Bulwark and my Altmer mage Andarion. I know that I’ve probably gone a bit overboard with the drama (especially in the beginning) but I hope that you’ll like it anyway. 
> 
> Originally posted Apr 26th 2013 on fanfiction.net.

“Oh great, an Altmer!“

That was the first thought that came to Argis’ mind when he saw his new Thane enter Vlindrel Hall. When he had been told the day before that he had been assigned to the new Thane of the Reach, he had been happy, ecstatic almost, to finally be able to serve a worthy man as housecarl. And when he had heard what the guy had done to get named Thane, he had been sure that it had to be a strong warrior: a Nord, a Redguard or maybe even an Orc.

And now? Now that the man walking up the hallway had taken off his hood to reveal his face, he had to realize that his new Thane was an Altmer. And of course a mage. Those guys were a pest, walking around the city like they owned it. How he hated them!

Argis stood even straighter, looked straight ahead and waited for his new Thane to finally enter the living room. He was a housecarl now and had sworn to serve his Thane in every way. He didn’t have to like his Thane, he only had to follow his orders. His personal feelings didn’t matter.

From the corner of his eye he saw that the Altmer had finally come to a stop in front of him, looking at him curiously.

Just like the protocol demanded he delivered his greeting. “Welcome my Thane. My name is Argis the Bulwark and I was appointed your new housecarl.”

“Hello Argis, I’m Andarion. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

There was awkward silence where Argis didn’t know how to react. Somehow he hadn’t really expected the other to greet him in such a polite and almost friendly way. But there was still something strange in the way the other looked at him.

When the silence went on Argis wondered if he was expected to say something but was saved when Andarion addressed him again. “So, is this your first time as housecarl?”

“Yes my Thane. I was a member of the imperial army before.”

“Really? And why did you quit?”

Argis frowned slightly. Did the other really want to make small talk or was this more of an interrogation? But it probably didn’t matter, he would have to answer anyway. “When I lost my eye in a fight I decided to leave. Somehow I had gotten tired of the army life and I never liked how we were influence more and more by the Altmer anyway.” As soon as the words had left his mouth Argis wanted to hit himself. Why on earth had he thought that telling an Altmer such a thing was a good idea? 

He could barely keep himself from flinching when he saw Andarion’s eyes grow cold instantly. 

“The Altmer? Don’t you mean the Thalmor? You should know better than to assume that every Altmer is a member of the Thalmor.” The other looked at him for a moment like he was waiting for an answer before he turned around and walked towards the kitchen. “I don’t need you today. You’re dismissed.” 

Argis narrowed his eyes. That was exactly the arrogant behaviour he expected from an Altmer. Even though the other didn’t see it, he gave a small bow. “Yes my Thane.” 

-x-

Pulling his sword out of the chest of a Forsworn warrior, Argis could only be glad that this was the last one. With their almost none existent armour and primitive weapons those guys definitely were at a disadvantage, but they more than made up for that in numbers. The arrow to his upper arm and the long cut along his thigh were prove to that. Sure, the wounds weren’t life threatening, but he still hoped that there were no more Forsworn lurking somewhere in the shadows. 

The most important thing now however was to find his Thane. 

As soon as they had met the first Forsworn upon entering the mine, the Altmer had run off, leaving Argis behind to deal with their enemies alone. 

When he had become a housecarl Argis had made a pledge to fight for his Thane and protect him with his life. But he had expected to fight alongside his Thane. But now the Altmer had left him to fight on his own, not doing a thing to help him. His opinion of the other hadn’t been too high to begin with, but being abandoned in the middle of a fight by his Thane still hurt.

Four weeks he had been with his new Thane already, but this was the first time the Altmer had asked him to come along on one of this travels. When the other had left Markarth without him time and again Argis had been disappointed. He had been far from happy when he had discovered that from now on he had to serve an Altmer, but that the other completely ignored him hurt. Even when Andarion was at home he barely paid attention to Argis and only talked to him when really necessary. The only sign that the other even knew he existed was when Argis sometimes caught Andarion watching him with an unreadable expression when he thought Argis didn’t notice. Somehow he felt so useless, always sitting at home while his Thane was away. This was not the life he had expected when he had decided to become a housecarl.

So he had almost been happy when his Thane had told him to accompany him on his next travel. But that had been before he had seen what Andarion was like. Somehow Argis had always doubted that the Altmer was a worthy enough warrior to deserve the title of Thane of the Reach and had always wondered how he had managed it in the first place, but he hadn’t thought that the other was that cowardly that he would flee upon encountering the first enemy. And still, Argis had to make sure that his Thane was alright. It was still his duty. 

Hobbling through the corridors and up a ramp Argis was surprised when he came across another dead Forsworn. It seemed like Andarion had had to fight after all. Walking further he soon noticed strange flickering lights from behind the next bend. Were there even more enemies? Argis really hoped that it was only a flickering torch because he didn’t know if he was up to fight more of those crazy wilds.

When he approached the bend and carefully looked around it the Nord was surprised at what he saw: there was his Thane, fighting a Briarheart in a magic duel. 

Seemed like this was the leader of the Forsworn group, which meant that if they could beat him, the mine should be clear. 

Drawing his sword Argis gave a loud battle cry and got ready to join the fight. He had barely made it halfway towards the two mages when he heard his Thane’s shout.

“Stay back!” 

Argis came to a stop a few steps behind his Thane. “What?” 

“I said stay where you are, don’t come closer!” 

When Andarion looked back for a moment Argis saw the strained expression on his face. The fight must have been going on for some time already for the Altmer to look this exerted. But to Argis’ relieve it seemed like the Briarheart was going down. And even though he should be standing next to his Thane to fight the enemy, Argis was secretly glad that the other had told him to stand back. He wasn’t too keen on fighting mages, even less so in his wounded state. Feeling the cut on his thigh throb painfully, Argis sank down on one knee, taking the strain off his wounded leg but still able to intervene in the fight when necessary.

He was more than surprised when suddenly there was a strange tingly feeling running through his body, just like from a… healing spell? Looking back to his Thane Argis saw one of the Altmer’s hands still shooting ice at the Forsworn while the other was pointing towards him, emitting a faint yellow glow. 

Argis couldn’t believe it. What the hell was his Thane doing? Instead of concentrating his energy on the enemy, he was using it to heal him, right in the middle of a battle! This was crazy! 

On the other hand he had to admit that he already felt a lot better, the sharp pain in his thigh was going down to a dull throbbing and even the puncture wounds on his upper arm were healing. 

Feeling better now Argis got back up, closely watching the two men, ready for when he was needed. Looking at the their surroundings the two must have traded spells for quite some time, half of the walls were frozen from Andarion’s ice spell while the other half was scorched. He had heard about the strength of the Briarhearts, the elite fighters of the Forsworn, but even though he had lived in the Reach for quite some time now he had never met one. Now that he was able to watch one of them fight he had to admit that they indeed were quite strong. And the fact that his Thane was about to win against one of them only proved that he seemed to be a capable mage after all. Maybe Argis had underestimated his Thane, maybe the other had indeed earned his title?

When the nice tingly feeling suddenly stopped Argis looked back to his Thane. Along with the healing spell Andarion had also stopped his attack and was now fumbling for the dagger he carried on his belt. What was going on? It was obvious that the Briarheart wasn’t defeated yet, he might have gone down on his knees but Argis could see that the guy was trying to get up again. But if their enemy wasn’t dead yet, then why… 

Oh shit!

Hastily Argis retrieved the bow from his back, nocked an arrow an shot. With a frantically beating heart Argis watched the arrow hit the openly visible heart of his enemy dead on, sending the guy sprawling on the floor, dead. 

Argis let out a relieved sigh. This could have gone more than wrong if the Briarheart had regained his strength and had attacked. But luckily their enemy was dead now and he could finally make sure that his Thane was alright.

Putting away his bow Argis looked at the Altmer. To his surprise the other had gone down on his knees in the meantime, supporting himself with one hand on the ground. 

Argis stepped up to him. “Are you alright my Thane?”

The Altmer looked up and glared. “Didn’t I tell you to stay back?”

The Nord was surprised at the other’s sharp tone and narrowed eyes. Shouldn’t the other be at least a bit grateful? “Stay back and let him kill you? No way! Besides, I did stay back, but even from the back I can shoot him with an arrow.”

Andarion was still glowering at him, not knowing what to say to that. “Whatever. I’ll grab my things and then we go home.”

Argis watched the Altmer get up on still shaky legs. “Are you sure you’re alright? Let me at least carry some of your things.”

“No, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.”

The Altmer then grabbed his bag with the things he had collected on their journey and started walking towards the exit. With a defeated sigh Argis followed.

-x-

“My Thane, can I talk to you?”

Argis looked at the Altmer sitting on his bed, reading one of his magic books. It seemed like the other had recovered from his little qualm this afternoon.

Andarion put away his book and looked up at him, his face an emotionless mask. “What is it?”

Argis hesitated. “I just wanted to know… This afternoon, when you were fighting the Briarheart, you used parts of your magicka to heal me, instead of attacking him.”

There was no visible reaction on Andarion’s face. “You were wounded and since you didn’t use a healing potion I assumed you didn’t have any left, so I healed you.”

“But you were in the middle of combat while I was safe. You almost lost your fight because of it.”

“I miscalculated my magicka reserves. I thought I could still beat him like that but it seemed like I was wrong.”

“But why did you even do it? You could have just waited until after the guy was dead.” Argis always whined. Andarion might answer his questions, but it nothing to help Argis understand.

Andarion sighed. “You were hurt. I couldn’t risk it that the Briarheart realizes how badly wounded you are and then decides to take you out first to even the odds. That’s why I had to heal you to make sure you would survive if he decided to attack you. You are my housecarl which means that I am responsible for you. I won’t let you die as long as I can help it.” 

“Yes I am your housecarl. I swore to fight for my Thane and protect him with my life. It would be an honour for me to die while trying to do my duty.”

“You can stop with that honour stuff, nobody wants to die.” A sad smile appeared on Andarion’s face. “Especially not while protecting the enemy.”

Argis frowned. “What enemy?”

“You don’t have to pretend, you know? To you I am an enemy, you hated me the moment you met me. You only see me as an Altmer, and no Nord wants to die for an Altmer.”

Argis was taken aback. “No, I… I never said that.”

Andarion scoffed. “Of course you never said that. Even if you hate me I am still your Thane so you can’t just tell me to my face. But you make it very clear with your behaviour. Although I have to admit that you hide it well behind your talk of duty and honour.”

He knew that he should keep himself back, but somehow the other’s accusation made Argis angry, Thane or not. “And what about you? You can’t really say that you like me either, can you? When we encountered those Forsworn you ran away and left me to fight on my own! You probably didn’t even really care if I made it out alive!” He knew that the last part wasn’t true, as the Altmer had proven the opposite. But right now he was just lashing out.

Angrily Andarion got up from the bed, towering over him. It was strange for Argis to have to look up at somebody. “Then why do you think I healed you while fighting? Your armour might protect you against weapons, but it won’t help you against spells. I knew you could handle those guys on your own so I went off to engage that Briarheart. I wanted to protect you, dammit!” Argis took a step back. The angry look on the Altmer’s face almost scared him. “But all you see is that I am an Altmer and therefore have to look down on you because you’re a Nord. But did you ever think that I am not like that? What if I don’t hate you? What if I actually-“ But here the other suddenly stopped and looked at the floor with a pained expression.

Argis was confused at the sudden change of mood. “If you what?”

But Andarion didn’t look up. Argis could barely hear him. “I think it is be better if you leave now.”

“But-“

“Go! That is an order!”

Argis winced. He had never heard the other talk with such a sharp tone in his voice. It was probably better to comply. “As you wish, my Thane.” With as small bow he left the room.

-x-

When Argis woke up the next morning the house was quiet. Looking through all the rooms he soon realized that he was alone. Strange, even though his Thane often went out alone, he at least told Argis that he was leaving. It had to be because of all the things that had happened the day before that Andarion had vanished without a trace.

Argis still didn’t know what to think about his Thane’s behaviour during their fight and their strange conversation afterwards, even though he had lain awake half the night, brooding over it.

He had never met an Altmer that would look out for somebody else, least of all subordinates of another race. And still Andarion had risked his own life to help him. This was just so different from everything Argis had ever learned about the otherwise so arrogant High Elves. Was that because most of the Altmer he had met so far were the Thalmor walking around the city? What if there were Altmer that indeed wanted to be friends with the other races? And what if his Thane was one of them? Argis felt so ashamed for trusting his preconceptions instead of actually trying getting to know his Thane. He could only hope that it wasn’t too late and that Andarion would give him another chance to prove that he was better than that.

But there was another thing that had bothered Argis all night long. What was it that Andarion had been about to say before he had stopped himself? Somehow it had sounded like the other had wanted to tell him that… No, that couldn’t be, that was impossible. Wasn’t it?

All night Argis had tried to think about everything that had happened during the last four weeks, had tried to look for signs that would tell him about the other’s feelings. Tell him if Andarion had indeed been about to tell him that he… liked him? Or was it something else? He had no idea, but now that the question had settled in his brain, he just had to know the truth.

Once more Argis looked through the rooms to make sure that the Altmer indeed was gone before he went to his Thane’s room. Now where to begin?

Deciding to start with the dresser Argis opened the doors. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he knew that he had to find something that cleared the mess in his head. But whatever it was, it wasn’t in this dresser. And after he found the chest to be empty, Argis moved on to the nightstand.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him. He was a housecarl and he had no right to go through his Thane’s personal belongings. If Andarion ever found out what he was doing here, he’d probably spend the next few years in Cidhna Mine. 

Argis looked at the content of the first drawer: a few rings, some necklaces, an amulet of Thalos and… shocked Argis looked at the blue gem on a bronze pendant: an amulet of Mara!

But… but the amulet of Mara was worn as a sign that somebody was looking for a spouse. Why did Andarion-

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Shocked Argis froze. Oh shit! Slowly he turned around, looking at a very pissed Andarion. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Altmer started roasting him with one of his spells any moment now. 

“I can’t believe it! Who gives you the right to-“ But suddenly Andarion’s eyes went wide and all the fight seemed to drain out of him. After standing in the middle of the room for a few moments the Altmer walked to the bed and sat down defeated, his head in his hands. “You just couldn’t leave it alone, could you?”

Argis could only blink at the other’s sudden change of mood, but then he remembered the trinket in his hand that Andarion must have seen. And suddenly everything made sense. “Don’t tell me that amulet was meant for me!”

He heard the other give a tired sigh. “I found it on a dead bandit shortly before I became Thane. I wanted to sell it because I didn’t have any use for it, but then I met you. I guess it was hope that made me keep it at first and eventually I just forgot about it.” 

A short silence followed since Argis was almost afraid to ask the next question. “Are you in love with me?”

There was a snort coming from the other. “No. I admit that I was strongly attracted to you the moment I saw you, I still am, and had hoped that you would apologize for your rash remark when we met. But we both know that that never happened.” He shook his head. “No, I could never fall in love with a man who hates me. Especially not for such a stupid reason as my race alone.” Suddenly Andarion looked up, his face an emotionless mask. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I went to the Jarl this morning to ask for you to be assigned to somebody else.”

Argis felt like somebody had punched him in the gut. “What? Why?”

Andarion scoffed. “You know why. I’m doing both of us a favour that way.” Still shocked Argis watched as Andarion got up from the bed and walked towards the door. “If you want you can stay in your room until you know who you will be assigned to. I will leave for a few days tomorrow so you probably won’t have to see me again.” He looked down to there Argis was still clutching the necklace and shook his head. “You can also keep the amulet if you want. I just hope you’ll have more luck with it than I had.” And with that the Altmer walked around the corner and was out of sight. 

Only when the front door slammed shut did Argis snap out of his shock. 

Had this really happened just now? Had he just been… fired? Well, he wouldn’t actually be out of a job, only reassigned to somebody else, but still. His Thane was sending him away, he had failed. Failed as a bodyguard and failed as a companion to his Thane. All because he had believed his prejudices instead of trying to get to know Andarion as the man that he was. 

Walking back to his own room Argis sat down on his bed. 

Four weeks ago he would have been happy to get another Thane but now? Now he just felt sad. Andarion had never given him any reason to hate or mistrust him. On the contrary, the other had even looked out for him in the midst of battle which would nearly have caused him to lose. 

When he thought about it the Altmer actually was a really nice guy, not haughty like those damn Thalmor. And if he had seemed cold sometimes it was probably only a reaction to Argis; own distaste.

The Nord let out a sigh. How could he have been so wrong?

Argis looked down at the amulet he was still holding in his hand. An amulet of Mara, the sign of those that wanted to marry. Andarion had told him that he had wanted to sell it but had kept it because of him. And that meant that Andarion had hoped that they could become friends and maybe more. But with his behaviour Argis made sure from the beginning that nothing like that would happen. 

And now Andarion was sending him away and if Argis was honest with himself he didn’t even blame the other. There were so many things he had done wrong.

Getting up Argis came a decision. There was still one thing he could do right. Even if it was probably too late now Argis would apologize and show his Thane how sorry he was. It was the least he could do.

-x-

“You are wrong, you know?” Argis watched as Andarion nearly jumped upon being addressed unexpected. He was sitting on the chair next to the hallway to the entrance door some hours later when Andarion came back and walked right past him, not noticing his housecarl in the dim light of the fire.

The Altmer was clutching the front of his robe. “Shit! Do you want to get rid of me by giving me a heart attack?”

“I’m sorry.” Argis got up slowly. He was calm and strangely confident now that he knew what he had to do. 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Andarion spoke again, calm and maybe a bit curious. “What am I wrong about?”

“This morning you said that I hated you, but that’s not right. I probably thought that I hated you and maybe it was even true at first, but I definitely don’t hate you now. You told me that I only saw you as an Altmer and after really thinking about it I realized that it was true. I only saw your race, but not the man beneath it. And looking back at some of the things that happened, especially during the fight against the Forsworn yesterday, I am sorry for how I treated you. I hope you will accept my apology.”

For long moments Argis expectantly watched Andarion’s face for a reaction, anything that might tell him if the other could and would forgive him. And eventually his patience was rewarded when a soft smile appeared on Andarion’s face. “Thank you Argis.” 

Argis’ felt his heartbeat speed up. It was the first time that he saw his Thane smile and he had to admit that it made the other look kind of attractive, an attribute Argis had never associated with the Altmer race. And still he couldn’t help but think that it was true. It was one of those rare occasions the other didn’t wear his hood and Argis could see all of his face. Fine features framed by shoulder long, sandy blond hair, bright yellow eyes that were watching him with warmth and one of the most beautiful smiles Argis had ever seen.

When Andarion questioningly raised an eyebrow Argis realized that he must have been staring. Clearing his throat he quickly looked to the floor, trying to think of something to say. His plan had ended at telling his Thane that he was sorry. Now he didn’t know what to do.

“If there is nothing more that you want to tell me I will go to my room.”

“No! Please wait.” Making a step forward Argis reached out with his hand as if to keep the other back. But he didn’t need to as Andarion immediately stopped and looked at him inquiringly. 

Argis lowered his arm. Now that he knew that Andarion was forgiving him Argis was immensely relieved. But there was still one last thing that bothered him.

“So, uhm… did the Jarl tell you how long it will be until I am reassigned?”

He was a bit surprised when Andarion sheepishly scratched his head. “Ah, about that… I told you that I went to the Jarl, but I didn’t tell you that he wasn’t there, so actually I couldn’t ask him yet. I had planned on going again tomorrow morning before I leave.”

Argis heart started to jump. It wasn’t official yet? There was still a chance for to him to make everything right? He took a nervous step towards the other: “Please don’t. I don’t want a new Thane, I want to stay with you.” If only the Altmer would give him a second chance.

Andarion looked at him sceptical. “Are you sure about that?” 

“I am. I’m more than sure.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that your Thane is an Altmer?

“I don’t care. Please, just give me another chance. I’m not like that and I want to prove it to you. I promise that you won’t regret it.”

Argis felt the other’s gaze boring into him, challenging him to take back his words. But Argis held the gaze. It wasn’t only the shame of having failed, he really didn’t want to get another Thane and he would do everything he could to show Andarion that he was a good housecarl.

He let out a relieve sigh when Andarion smiled again. “Alright, I believe you. Let’s start over and forget everything that has happened.”

Argis couldn’t help but grin as he gave a bow. “Thank you my Thane.”

“Good. And now come with me.” Without further explanations Andarion walked down the hallway towards the front door. Surprised Argis went to follow.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are we going?”

“To the blacksmith to get a new weapon for you. Can’t have my housecarl walking around with a butter knife.”

Pouting slightly Argis looked down at his sword. “It’s not that bad.”

He saw the other look back at him and grin. “Sure, if you say so.”

-x-

Several weeks had passed since they had restarted their relationship and Argis would tell everybody that wanted to know that he had never been happier. 

It had been a bit awkward at first, both of them not really knowing how to treat the other. Argis had been unsure if his Thane would be able to forgive him for the way he had treated him. But the Altmer had been polite and kind, showing no sign that he beard a grudge. Andarion had also started to take him along on most of his travels, giving Argis the chance to prove himself to his Thane in battle and show him that he would be loyal to the Altmer no matter what. 

When he had gotten to know his Thane better on a more personal level Argis just couldn’t understand how he had let himself be influenced by his prejudices.

Together they had fought Forsworn, bandits, mages and even dragons. (Argis’ eyes had nearly popped out when he had witnessed how Andarion had absorbed the soul of a dragon they had killed together. Never would he have guessed that his Thane was the legendary Dovahkiin, which just showed how little he knew about the other.) They had managed to fight together effectively, adapting to each other’s fighting style. And Argis had quickly learned to keep away from Andarion when the other was roasting an enemy with one of his spells.

During all their travels and adventures together they had managed to establish an easy friendship. Andarion actually was a really nice guy, not at all like Argis had expected an Altmer to be. He wasn’t as haughty as the rest of his race, not giving Argis that ‘I’m better than you’ feeling he got on the rare occasion of talking to one of them. Even though it was technically true this time since Andarion was his Thane. He only ever got to see the other like that when they had to deal with others and somebody was trying to get smart with them. Argis always was secretly glad that those moods weren’t directed at him. It was so much nicer to be a companion to his Thane than getting the cold treatment like before. Not that he could complain about it, since it had mostly been his own fault.

But now, now they were friends. 

And still, now and then Argis caught Andarion looking at him with a sad expression and Argis was sure he could see a certain longing in the other’s eyes. It were those moments when he was reminded of the fact that his Thane had feelings for him besides friendship. The other never mentioned anything and Argis never broached the subject either, but he still couldn’t help but wonder if the elf was still hoping for more or if he had given up. Argis hated to see the other so sad because of him. And even though he really had come to like his Thane, he didn’t know if he could give Andarion what he wanted. Until he knew for sure that he was indeed feeling more than friendship, Argis wouldn’t say a word. He refused to raise the Altmer’s hope only to disappoint him afterwards when he noticed that he couldn’t do it. Until he was sure he would just continue to be a good friend and companion to his Thane.

And he would fight for him, just like now. They had gotten a letter of bounty from the local inn and had set out to clear the cave the bandits were supposed to be in. They had managed to take out the first two bandits with sneak attacks, killing them with arrows before those guys even knew what happened. But then they had been detected when Andarion had walked into a tripwire and activated a falling boulders trap. Luckily neither of them had seriously been hurt by the trap, but the noise had probably alerted each and every bandit in the cave. 

They soon had been attacked by a group of three bandits and while Argis had immediately started the fight, his Thane, like so often, had rushed past them to find the leader, the target of the bounty. Sometimes, when they encountered enemies in narrow places, it would happen that Andarion left a fight to Argis while he himself would rush off to engage the next enemies. Argis knew that it was because Andarion was afraid to hurt Argis with his spells in a crowded space and he only did it when it was obvious that the Nord could handle the enemies alone, so he wasn’t upset. But he still had to break the Altmer off that habit. How should he do his job as a bodyguard when his charge was always running off? That was why he had to finish this fight as soon as possible and then hurry after the other man.

Luckily his enemies had gone down fast, leaving Argis free to look for his Thane. Hurrying around a corner of the cave to where he had last heard sounds of fighting, Argis stopped dead in his tracks. There, next to two dead bandits, his Thane was lying on the floor. His blood froze at the sight of the motionless body, the robes torn and drenched in blood. 

Argis staggered forward. 

No! This couldn’t be! 

When he reached the Altmer’s side Argis dropped down on his knees. A trembling hand shot out to the other’s throat to feel for a pulse. There just had to be one!

His fingers had barely touched skin when the Altmer’s eyes suddenly snapped open. Surprised Argis gave a small yelp, quickly drawing back his hand which nearly made him lose his balance. But Andarion’s hand shot out to keep him steady. With big eyes and a frantically beating heart Argis looked down into smiling yellow eyes.

“Calm down Argis, I’m not dead. You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Taking deep breaths Argis tried to calm down. “I just… When I saw you lying here, on the floor, with your robes torn and bloody…”

Looking down at his own robes Andarion grimaced. “I can imagine how that must have looked. I’m sorry for frightening you. But don’t worry, that’s not my blood. Well, most of it at least.”

“But what are you doing on the floor?”

“Used up all my magicka again so I thought I might as well rest a little until I can use a healing spell again.” Turning his head towards Argis he looked the other over, frowning. “You don’t look that good either.”

“Yeah, that one guy was a bit tougher than the others and landed a few hits. But they’re only scratches, nothing serious.”

Andarion held out his hand. “Help me up, I’ll heal you.”

Grabbing the offered hand Argis easily pulled the elf to his feet. He didn’t miss the wince Andarion gave when he was pulled up. “What about your magicka?”

“I’m good again. It regenerates pretty fast when I can rest.” 

When the Altmer held out his hand, Argis could feel the now familiar tingly feeling that told him that the healing spell was doing its work. It was really nice to have a mage for his Thane sometimes. Moving his limbs Argis was glad to notice that his wounds had healed as there was no more pain. And even if he was all healed again he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when Andarion ended his spell and the strange warmth that always washed through him whenever the other used the spell was suddenly gone. When he looked up he saw that Andarion was looking through the cut at the side of his robes, examining his own wound. It was a long gash down his flank but luckily didn’t seem that deep.

The other was mumbling to himself. “Bastards, why do they always have to cut my clothes?”

Argis could barely hold back the laughter. “You can’t just expect your enemies to stand still while you roast them with your spells. Of course they’ll try to defend themselves.”

Andarion frowned at him. “I know that. Still, it would be nice not having to stitch up my clothes after a fight for once since they didn’t invent healing spells for clothes yet. Oh well, can’t help it. At least I can heal myself.” 

Argis watched as the other held a hand over his wound and soon the flesh began to knit itself together. As he watched the wound heal Argis noticed that he had never seen the other out of his robes, which was really a wonder seeing as they lived in a house without doors. And while Argis preferred to not wear some parts of his heave armour while at home, the only article of clothing that his Thane didn’t always wear was his hood. Sometimes he wondered what the other did look like under those wide robes… 

Feeling his cheeks heat up Argis shook his head. What the hell was he doing, thinking about his Thane without his clothes? It was not appropriate for a housecarl to have thoughts like that about his Thane. 

Trying to get his thoughts away from the image of a naked Altmer Argis remembered something that had been in his mind for some time now. Maybe it would be easier to ask now that his Thane was still occupied with healing his wound and he didn’t have to look at those intense yellow eyes.

“May I ask you something?”

Andarion didn’t even look up. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Why do you always heal me before healing yourself?”

There was a short moment of silence before the other answered, still not looking up. “I think you know why.” Another short pause. “Besides,” Now Andarion raised his head, impishly grinning at Argis, “when worse comes to worse you’d probably be able to get me home somehow. I’d be lucky to even be able to carry your armour. As you might have noticed I’m not the strongest person.”

“You might not have the physical strength, but I couldn’t wish for a better man to have my back during a fight.” It might have sounded like he was trying to kiss up to his Thane, but Argis meant every word of it.

Andarion blinked dumbfounded before a teasing smirk appeared on his face. “My, Argis. A compliment for an Altmer from the mouth of a Nord? That has to be a first.”

Argis felt his cheeks burn. It was obvious that it was meant as a joke to tease him, but somehow it once more brought forth the shame about the way he had treated the other because of his prejudices.

He was glad when after a few moments during which he didn’t know what to answer to the smirk on Andarion’s face, it turned into one of those smiles Argis had come to love over the last few weeks. “Come on. Let’s see if those guys have anything that we can use and then we’ll go collect our reward.”

Argis returned the smile. “As you wish, my Thane.”

-x-

Argis woke with a start, heart pounding wildly and his head still reeling from the dream… no, nightmare he had just woken from. 

He had been back in the cave, had just killed the last of the bandits and was now looking for his Thane who he had lost sight of a few minutes ago. Hurrying around a corner of the cave to where he had last heard sounds of fighting, Argis had stopped dead in his tracks. There, next to two dead bandits, his Thane had lain on the floor. His blood had frozen at the sight of the motionless body, the robes torn and drenched in blood. 

It had been exactly like the situation he had found when they had been in the cave for real that afternoon. There had only been one difference. This time when Argis had walked up to Andarion, the other hadn’t opened his eyes and told him to calm down. 

This time he hadn’t moved. 

This time his Thane had been dead.

The moment he had realized that Andarion was dead had been the moment he had woken up. When Argis blinked to try and clear his head he recognized the soft glowing of the fire in the hearth outside his room. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart the big man lay back down on the mattress. It had only been a nightmare. He was in his room in Vlindrel Hall, he was not in the cave anymore and his Thane was peacefully sleeping in the room across the kitchen, not lying dead on the dirty floor in some bandit cave. Everything was alright.

That was when he heard the soft padding of naked feet against the stone floor coming his way and only seconds later he could see the silhouette of a tall slim figure standing in his doorway.

“Are you alright Argis? I think I heard screaming.”

Taking another deep breath to calm himself Argis sat up. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.” It hadn’t really happened, Andarion was still alive.

“Somebody like you has nightmares? What about, that the inn has run out of mead?”

It was clearly said in a way that was meant to cheer him up, but Argis didn’t really feel like laughing right now.

After a few moments of strained silence Andarion spoke again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I sure that if you have a nightmare that makes you wake up screaming it has to be something terrible.”

Argis still didn’t know what to say. How should he explain that the reason he had woken up screaming was because in his dream his Thane had been dead?

“If you don’t want to talk about it I can understand. So if you say you are alright, I think I will go to bed again.”

He doubted that the other could see it in the dim light but Argis still gave a grateful smile. “Yes, I’m ok. Thank you for your concern. Good night my Thane.”

“Good night Argis.”

Argis watched as Andarion slowly padded back to his room, the rustle of the bed sheets telling him that the other had gotten into bed again.

Now that everything was silent and he was slowly calming down he had the opportunity to properly think about what had happened. 

For a short moment this afternoon he had really thought that Andarion was dead. It had been a terrible pain that he had felt at that moment. Not like the pain that he would expect a housecarl to feel when his Thane died and he realised he had failed. No, it was the pain you felt when you lost a friend. When you lost a beloved person.

But luckily it hadn’t come to that and he could barely describe the joy he had felt when he had realized that the other was still alive. Alive and only taking a break, lying on the ground. His Thane definitely was anything but ordinary. After all, which other Thane would look out for his housecarl before thinking about healing his own wounds? Argis knew that it was probably because of Andarion’s feelings towards him that the other acted in such an atypical way and he couldn’t deny that it felt nice to know that somebody cared about you.

But after that, when Andarion had started to treat his own wound, Argis’ thoughts had suddenly changed. The warm feeling in his heart had been replaced by something more primal. When Andarion had held open his robe to direct his spell at his wound, Argis had gotten his first look at the Altmer’s smooth skin. Oh how he had wanted to run his hands along that slim body, assure himself that his Thane was indeed still alive and breathing. Had wanted to feel the other’s warmth underneath his hands…

Reaching under the covers with one hand Argis grabbed his quickly hardening cock. Was simply thinking about his Thane without his clothes enough to make his body react this way? 

When Argis started to slowly stroke himself he had to bite his lip to repress a moan. With the other sleeping across the hall he had to be completely quiet as there was no way he was explaining to his Thane that he was pleasuring himself to the mental picture of the other’s naked body.

He had no idea what the other really looked like but his mind had no problem supplying him with the most seductive images: long and slender legs leading up to a flat stomach and a smooth chest, all covered a light dusting of blond hair. Speeding up his strokes Argis turned his head into the pillow. 

Shit! This wouldn’t last long.

His imaginary gaze wandered back down the Altmer’s body. He could see nipples barely visible on light bronze skin, a trail of blond hair leading down to…

Argis bit into the pillow to stifle the moan that escaped him as his orgasm washed over him. 

Breathing hard he floated in the aftermath of a powerful orgasm. Oh god! If simply thinking about Andarion’s naked body could evoke such strong reactions from him, what would it be like if he could actually touch the other, run his hands all over the Altmer’s soft skin, taste him…

Opening drowsy eyes Argis looked at his nightstand where the Amulet of Mara still lay hidden in the topmost drawer. 

Closing his eyes Argis turned around. 

He knew what he had to do tomorrow. He only hoped it wasn’t too late.

-x-

“Good morning my Thane.”

Argis watched as Andarion entered the living room. He had gotten up early that morning, put on his best armour and had prepared breakfast for both of them. He was also wearing the Amulet of Mara, the pendant hanging in plain sight on his chest. 

“Good morning Argis. I think I heard more strange sounds come from your room last night, I hope you didn’t have another nightmare.”

Argis nearly choked on his bread. “No, that… you must have heard something else.”

Andarion raised an eyebrow upon seeing Argis’ flustered state but didn’t say anything about it.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Every now and then Argis carefully glanced at the man sitting across the table, but there was no sign that Andarion had noticed the amulet. Or maybe he had noticed but just didn’t react since he had lost his interest in Argis? Or maybe…

Mentally shaking his head Argis reminded himself to stay calm. He would wait a bit longer and if the other still didn’t mention it, he would be more direct and simply ask. He might get turned down, but at least he would know.

After finishing his breakfast Argis grabbed his dish and got up. That was when he saw the expression on Andarion’s face change. First the elf’s eyes went wide in a surprised look. That surprise changed to pain, which was soon replaced by a mask of forced indifference. Whatever it was that went through the Altmer’s head, the sight of the amulet definitely had a strong effect on him. Argis didn’t have to wait long before the other spoke.

“The Amulet of Mara? Are you going out to look for a partner?” The voice was calm, but Argis was sure that he could detect a slight bitterness behind the curiosity.

His heart started pounding nervously. “I don’t have to look anymore. I already have my eyes set on somebody.”

“Oh? That’s nice. I hope she feels the same way. Or is it a ‘he’?” 

“It is a man. And I really hope he feels the same.” Taking a deep breath Argis tried to calm his nerves and looked directly into Andarion’s eyes, trying to make the other understand. “I know that he once did, but I made the mistake of judging him just because he is an Altmer and I fear that those stupid prejudices I had might have made him change his mind. Sadly it took me some time to realize what a great man he is and now I can only hope that it isn’t too late yet.”

Upon finishing his speech Argis closed his eyes and exhaled. He had said everything he could, now the decision was up to his Thane. He opened his eyes when he heard the other speak.

“What…?” The expression on Andarion’s face could only be described as helpless and lost. Argis had never seen the other at a loss for words. 

Realizing that he probably had to take the lead in this Argis walked around the table and kneeled down next to his Thane’s chair. When the Altmer turned around to face him Argis took the other’s hands in his and looked once more into those beautiful yellow eyes that watched him hesitantly. 

“I know that some of the things I did really hurt you and I am sorry for that. But I have never been happier than during the last few weeks and I know that’s because of you. So, uhm, if you will still have me?”

Withdrawing one of his hands from Argis’ grip, Andarion reached out to grab the amulet hanging around Argis’ neck. After looking at it for a few moments he looked up at Argis’ hopeful face. “Are you sure about this? You didn’t even want me as your Thane in the beginning and now you even want to marry me. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with an Altmer?”

Argis tightened his hold on the other’s hand. “I’m more than sure. There’s nobody I’d rather spend it with.” Then he pushed their lips together again. 

A brilliant smile spread across Andarion’s face. Argis felt a hand softly cup his cheek before the other leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. The kiss was sweet, almost innocent, but it still sent Argis’ heart racing. He was pleasantly surprised when after a few moments he felt the Altmer’s tongue run along the seam of his lips and readily opened his mouth. But instead of invading his mouth the other coaxed Argis’ tongue into his own mouth, an invitation that he never would resist.

When Andarion finally pulled away Argis was pleased to see a light blush gracing the other’s cheeks. He suspected he didn’t fair much better.

Still trying to regain his breath, Argis was slightly disappointed when Andarion got up. Was that it already? They had barely even started. When Andarion looked down at him expectantly Argis rose to his feet.

“Did you have anything planned for today, my Thane?”

Andarion only grinned when he grabbed the Nord’s hand and led him through the house. “Yes, but there is only one thing we will do today Argis. Provided that you have the stamina of course.”

Argis’ body reacted instantly when he realized the Altmer was leading him to the master bedroom. Once inside the room Andarion let go of his hand and turned around, standing maybe two feet away, facing him.

Entranced Argis watched as Andarion reached for the belt of his robes, untying the knot. Slowly the Altmer opened the robes to let them slide down his shoulders and fall to the floor. Argis greedily took in every inch of skin that was revealed. 

The other was flawless. Bronze skin covering a long, slender body. With Andarion being a mage it was only logical that he didn’t have the muscles of somebody that was used to wielding heavy weapons. But Argis didn’t care that the other wasn’t as muscular, because the Altmer possessed a natural grace and elegance that Argis had rarely seen before. He looked simply beautiful. There were no scars visible on his body, probably thanks to the fact that wounds healed by a spell didn’t scar. He was the complete opposite to Argis’ own bulky, battle worn body.

After he had finished taking of the rest of his clothes Andarion reached out to Argis and lovingly combed his finger’s through the Nord’s hair. “Why don’t you take off your armour? Show me that glorious body of yours.”

Suddenly Argis was hesitant, how could he compare to such beauty? Usually he was proud of his scars since they were a testimony to the many battles he had fought. But maybe somebody so perfect had another perception of beauty?

But Andarion still wore that soft smile that always sent Argis’ heart racing. There was only warmth in those bright yellow eyes, reassuring the Nord that he had nothing to fear.

Grabbing the hand that was still in his hair, Andarion brought it to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on the middle of the palm. He then released the hand and started to open the fastenings of his armour. When he looked up after setting down his cuirass he saw that Andarion had sat down on the bed and was watching him intently. 

After he had put down the last article of his armour Argis walked the few steps towards the bed. Andarion already had lain down on the mattress, his long body stretched out, waiting for Argis to come and get him. Argis crawled across the mattress until he was hovering over the Altmer and was able to lean down and kiss him again. He felt the other’s left hand bury itself in his hair again while his right one started to run across his body, going down his spine and stroking up his side before it went to explore the muscles of his chest. 

There was no haste in their actions, they had all the time in the world to kiss, caress and get to know each other.

Argis usually wasn’t one for soft and loving, always preferring a quick and hard fuck, but there was no denying that this felt wonderful. It was wonderful because it was different. Usually he didn’t know his bed partners that well and didn’t really care for them. But he cared for Andarion, a lot, and that was why he planned on taking his time with this.

But his moment of peace was broken then Andarion’s hand that had been running over his body suddenly went to touch his face. Argis cringed when soft fingers touched the scar under his eye, effectively ending the kiss.

He saw Andarion hesitate. “I’m sorry, does it still hurt?”

Argis slightly shook his head. “No, not anymore.”

“That must have hurt terribly. I’m afraid not even my healing spells can do something about this.” He softly touched the eyelid covering Argis’ blind eye. “But maybe you will tell me what happened one day.” 

Argis smiled. “I will tell you about every one of my scars if you want. But not now.”

Andarion grinned. “No, not now. Now we have better things to do.”

“Definitely better things.” With that Argis placed a quick kiss on his Thane’s lips before he moved down and started to pepper the other’s body with kisses. First going along his collarbone, Argis then went down to the other’s chest. He was pleased to hear a small moan and feel the other’s hands grasp his hair when his tongue started to tease one of the Altmer’s nipples. 

But Argis didn’t stop there. Soon he moved further down, over Andarion’s ribcage (maybe he should start to give bigger servings to his Thane) and his flat stomach until he reached the loincloth the other still wore. 

Looking up he waited until Andarion was looking down at him. “May I?”

When the other gave a small nod Argis quickly removed the loincloth that was still keeping him away from his goal and watched as the other’s cock sprang free. Argis wasn’t surprised to see that it was just like the rest of the Altmer’s body, long and slender and standing proud.

Bending down Argis gave a careful lick to the head. He grinned when he felt Andarion shudder at the contact. The hands in his hair tightened their grip when Argis took the other into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue and sucking lightly.

He felt the other writhe beneath him, getting restless, and his breath speeding up. Deciding to turn up the heat even more Argis started bobbing his head, occasionally lightly grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin. One of his hands went down to stroke along the Altmer’s thigh, feeling the muscles underneath the skin quiver. It probably wouldn’t take that long anymore… 

Suddenly the hands in his hair tugged stronger, pulling his head up to look into the face of a flushed and panting high elf.

Argis was confused. “Don’t you want me to finish? Was I not good enough?”

Andarion shook his head. “You were great and I will gladly let you finish another time. But right now I want to feel you inside of me. If you’d like that.”

A grin so wide he feared it might split his cheeks spread over Argis’ face. “It will be my pleasure.”

The Altmer chuckled. “I hope it will be.”

Argis could only roll his eyes at his Thane’s strange sense of humour in such a situation, but then leaned down to share another kiss with his new lover. He felt Andarion’s hands go down to his loincloth to finally get rid of their last article of clothing. He gave a sigh of relieve as his erection was finally freed. But it would still get so much better.

Breaking the kiss Argis looked down at the other. “So, uhm, do you have anything we can use to…”

“Sure, wait a moment.”

Argis leaned back to give the other more room to move and watched as Andarion reached for the nightstand next to the bed, retrieving a bottle from one of the drawers. He gave the bottle to Argis and lay back down with the Nord kneeling between his legs. Argis questioningly raised an eyebrow when he looked at the label on the bottle. “Massage oil?”

But Andarion only shrugged. “Even an Altmer has his needs.” Suddenly a teasing smirk appeared on his face. “But unlike you Nords we know how to keep quiet.”

Argis’ felt like his cheeks were on fire. Oh god! His Thane had heard him last night after all! 

But then he had an idea. He leaned down and whispered right into Andarion’s ear. “How could I keep quiet while thinking about you?”

He felt Andarion shudder and clutch his arm. “That’s cheating. Please, do something.”

“As you wish, my Thane.” 

Sitting back on his heels Argis opened the bottle and poured some of the oil over his fingers. He watched as those long legs spread even further to make more room for him. Argis reached down and carefully inserted one of his oiled fingers, moving the slick digit in and out slowly of his Thane. Oh how he wanted to bury himself in that tight ass, but Argis had sworn to himself that would take this slow, not wanting to risk hurting his Thane. But the decision was made for him when the elf grabbed his arm and made him look up.

Andarion smiled. “It might not look like it but I’ve had my fair share of battle wounds, too. I’m not that delicate.”

“I don’t think you are. But I don’t want to hurt you.” Despite his words Argis added a second finger, carefully watching Andarion’s face for any signs of pain. There was a slight wince, but other than that the Altmer seemed to be fine. When Argis added a third finger he crooked his digits, searching for that one special spot. And it didn’t take him long to find it as Andarion soon fisted his hands in the bed sheet, arching his back.

“Argis! Please!” 

It was almost a whimper and Argis didn’t want to deny the other any longer. He again grabbed the bottle with oil, pouring some to spread it over his erection. Then he looked down at the man lying on the bed, all ready and yearning for him.

Somehow it was strange to see one of the otherwise so proud Altmer in a position that made him look so wanton. But Argis couldn’t deny that it was incredibly arousing to see that long body spread out like that, waiting for him to take it.

No, Argis corrected himself, this was more. He was about to make love to his Thane. The man he had sworn to dedicate his life to. But now that oath not only comprised his body, but also his heart.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand Argis grabbed Andarion’s legs to push them up against the Altmer’s chest and position himself. “Are you ready?”

Andarion only smiled. “More than ready.”

With his arms braced next to Andarion’s chest Argis slowly pushed forward, carefully watching the other’s face. When he was fully inside, Argis paused to give Andarion time adjust. He felt the other’s long legs wrap around his back. 

Argis waited until Andarion gave him a small nod before he started to move, slowly drawing out. When he pushed back in he felt the legs around his waist tighten slightly. “Are you alright?”

One of Andarion’s hands released the bed sheet it had been clutching to reassuringly run up and down Argis’ arm. “Don’t worry, just keep moving.”

Encouraged by the Altmer Argis set a slow rhythm. He could do fast and passionate some other time, for now he wanted this to be loving and affectionate. Bending down Argis started placing kisses on the smooth, bronze chest. And it seemed like his change in position also brought a change in angle for his thrusts as Andarion’s hand suddenly clutched his arm and the other’s breath hitched. “Oh yes, right there!”

Argis smiled. He loved hearing his Thane so breathless because that was a sure sign that he was doing this right. When he felt his own orgasm approaching, Argis reached down with one hand to grab the Altmer’s erection and stroke it. 

It didn’t take long before Argis felt the hand on his arm tightened its grip to an almost painful level and the Altmer arched his back, reaching his climax while shouting Argis’ name.

Argis watched the Altmer’s blissful face when Andarion fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t want to disturb his Thane in his afterglow but he was very close himself and really needed to finish. Would his Thane mind if he-

“You can move if you want.”

Surprised Argis looked down. Andarion was watching him with slightly tired but happily glowing eyes.

“If that is alright for you?”

A tender smile appeared on the Altmer’s face and the hand that had been gripping the bed sheet went up to cup Argis’ cheek. “Of course. Let me feel you.”

After planting a small kiss on Andarion’s lips, Argis started to move again. Slowly at first but soon he felt that tingling in his belly that old him that it wouldn’t be long and he started to speed up his thrusts. The hand on his cheek went up to bury itself in his hair.

“Come on Argis. Come for me.”

The tender touches in his hair and the huskily whispered invitation were too much. Throwing his head back Argis gave a loud shout as his climax hit and he came inside his Thane.

He barely managed to catch himself before crashing down onto the other man. Argis carefully drew out of the Altmer and collapsed next to him, trying to catch his breath. Slightly dazed he looked up at the ceiling and enjoyed the aftermath of a wonderful orgasm. There was movement next to him and soon a warm body pressed up against him and Andarion’s head lay down on his shoulder. Argis felt Andarion clean his stomach with a cloth and then one of the other’s arms came to rest across Argis’ chest. 

Who would have thought that the Altmer was the cuddling type?

But Argis didn’t mind at all. Wrapping his arm around Andarion’s back he drew the other man even closer to him, enjoying the comforting contact.

There was silence for a few minutes before Andarion spoke again. “So, are you still sure? No regrets?”

The question was probably meant to sound teasing, but Argis could hear the need for reassurance in his Thane’s voice. He turned his head and planted a kiss on the top of Andarion’s head. “No, this just feels too good for me to ever regret it. But do you really plan on spending the whole day in bed? Not that I would mind of course.”

The hand on Argis’ chest started to play with his chest hair. “Well, I had definitely planned on relaxing today. We have a long travel ahead of us.”

Argis raised an eyebrow. “A long travel? Were are we going?”

“Have you ever been to Riften?”

The big Nord frowned. “Riften? That’s quite a long travel to get to such a shithole of a town. Do you have important business there?”

“Definitely important. I don’t like the town either, but sadly it has the only Temple of Mara that I know of.”

Argis froze. Temple of Mara? They really were going to get married? Andarion definitely didn’t waste any time. On the other hand it had been him that had worn the amulet of Mara for his Thane. And he had been serious about it. So why shouldn’t Andarion assume that they would marry? And if he was honest with himself, there was nothing speaking against it. The longer he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

While he was still thinking if there was anything that spoke against the marriage, Argis realized that the hand on his chest had stopped. He must have waited so long with his answer that Andarion was starting to think he didn’t want to. Argis rolled over onto his side and drew the other man against him in a tight embrace. “Then I guess I will have to polish my best armour. Wouldn’t want to wear dirty clothes at my own wedding.”

Argis felt the tension leave the other’s body. “No, I don’t think you’d want that. But first we sleep.”

When Andarion snuggled even closer against his chest Argis smiled. 

In love with an Altmer. Who would have thought…


End file.
